


All Things Lost

by jensenackals



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia AU, Bucky is special forces, F/M, Flashbacks, Modern AU, Natasha is CIA, PTSD, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenackals/pseuds/jensenackals
Summary: this work is in progress.. the previously posted three chapters needed serious revision as i had a change of heart halfway through writing this. stay tuned and thanks for understanding.





	1. Chapter 1

*under revision*


	2. Chapter 2

*under revision*


	3. Chapter 3

*under revision*

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me @prinecssleia on tumblr. requests always open.


End file.
